


pulchritudinous carcasses

by thrill



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Cannibalism, Death, Doctor - Freeform, Gay, Gore, Guts - Freeform, Homosexual, Horror, M/M, Macabre, Nurse - Freeform, Pride, Prison, Scary, Short Story, Slasher, Suspense, Terrifying, Thriller, bones - Freeform, cannibal, dead, one chapter story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 13:38:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15050294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thrill/pseuds/thrill
Summary: on a dark stormy night, there worked a rather mysterious man. . .





	pulchritudinous carcasses

     On a dark stormy night during late October, nearing Halloween, in a hospital, there worked a rather mysterious and secretive man. His name was Maxwell Claude, or as he preferred, Dr. C. he was very quiet, and would almost always refuse to talk to anyone except for his dear helper, Nurse Black. Nurse Black was his companion, always willing to help him at any time, even if it were in the middle of the night, or in the middle of a hurricane. Dr. C.'s love for his companion was grand, though his heart was not.

     While attempting to finish his work in his petite office room, Dr. C.'s stomach growled obstreperously out of the blue, causing Nurse Black to jump a bit from his seat. "Would you like me to fetch you anything?" Nurse Black offered, staring at Dr. C.'s messy black mop of hair. he turned his head in Nurse Black's direction, locking his hazel-green eyes with his helper's beautiful olive-green ones for a few seconds, and refused with a, "no thank you." Then continued with, "I will finish my work before picking anything up. There isn't very much work left, so I'll be fine. And I am not hungry at all." That last part was very much a lie, Dr. C. thought to himself. A few seconds later, he added, "but thank you for asking." Nurse Black mumbled something incomprehensible, but Dr. C. decided it was possibly something along the lines of, "you're welcome."

     Minutes passed, and Nurse Black decided it was time to leave since Dr. C. surely did not need his company, nor did he need aid with his work. He grabbed his keys, and delicately said, "good-bye, Maxwell. I will miss you dearly." Dr. C. shifted in his position. He felt uncomfortable when anyone, especially his helper, addressed him by his first name. This time was not any different. He felt as if the name "Dr. C." was a label and it covered up everything bad he had done. But now that his helper had finally ripped it off, he had revealed who he truly was. Dr. C. stumbled over his words. "Yes, alright. Goodbye," he replied shakily and looked over his shoulder to watch Nurse Black stroll out of the room, waving him good-bye. A few seconds later, he took a glance at the clock hanging above the doorway, it read 11:35 pm.

     His stomach grumbled and yearned for food again, and this time, it hurt. He pushed himself up and off of his armchair, and decided to find a snack at the hospital's cafeteria. He checked, and checked, and checked, but he didn't see anything that interested him. He let out a soft sigh, but an idea popped into his mind. He strode out of the cafeteria, taking a sharp turn to the left. He looked around at the closed doors and the other few doctors who gave him silent stares. Never once did he smile at them. He reached the end of the hallway and was approaching a door with a different texture from the other ones located in the hallway. He looked behind his shoulder, and when nobody was watching, pushed the door open, and marched down the concrete stairs to the ground floor.

     He then looked around for the morgue room. Once he had spotted it, he took a quick look inside. Seeing nobody, he assumed it was safe to go inside. He approached the nearest stretcher and peeled the pearly-white sheet off of the cold, immobile, and quite small corpse. It looked to be one of a child. It seemed fresh, as the skin was intact and it was not rotting in any noticeable way, so he decided to push the stretcher with him as he went back upstairs. It was difficult for him to carry the stretcher up the stairs, and even more challenging to open the door at the top of them. It took some time, and he almost let go of the stretcher, but he managed to do it. He rushed down the silent hallway, causing the wheels to make a racket as they moved. He slowed down once he reached the cafeteria door again, walked inside, grabbed a cheese grater, a knife, and two slices of wheat bread, then exited the room. He continued to push the stretcher down the hall until he reached his office. Then, he entered his office room and locked the door behind him. He rubbed his hands together maliciously and started to work.

     Firstly, he grabbed the cheese grater with one hand. It shone in the bright light bulb that lit up in his dim room. He then lifted the white sheet off of the thin body, and let it drop to the ground. He lowered the cheese grater to the infant's leg and began to peel the skin back. Clumps of flesh and skin got caught in the cheese grater and he constantly had to empty it out on his side table. He repeated this action until half of his work table was covered in soft, pale, delicious-looking skin. He gazed down at the cheese grater before setting it down on another table. it was covered In blood and tiny bits of skin. He didn't bother to clean it. Not right now at least. He picked up the large serrated knife and dug through the child's leg, stopping before the tibia, as he did not want to potentially damage the bone. He cut the leg up until he managed to pull out a huge chunk of the child's flesh before setting it on the table, beside the other clumps of skin. He grinned widely and looked around for his two slices of bread, but they were nowhere to be found.

     Suddenly, he heard someone fiddling with the door handle, a click, then a creak. It all happened so nimbly that his mind couldn't process what was happening. His eyes darted to the other side of the room, to the wooden door, which was now open, Nurse Black standing in the doorway: his lovely companion had barged in on him at such a wrong time. "Truly sorry, dear, but it seems I grabbed the wrong keys," Nurse Black said, chuckling. "I grabbed your keys when. . ." Nurse Black stopped mid-sentence. His eyes widened in shock and his jaw dropped at the pandemonious scene that was taking place in front of his olive eyes. Dr. C. tried to defend himself, "wait! Wait, it's just for my work!" But Nurse Black had already seen the bloodied kitchen equipment in the distance. "You  _monster_ ," Nurse Black muttered under his breath. "Stay there! Don't come any closer!" Nurse Black pulled out his telephone and dialed 911 while putting his hand up to signal "stay back." "I need a police officer over here immediately!" Nurse Black yelled into the phone. Dr. C. didn't move an inch. He knew this was bound to happen someday, and he was owning up to his wrongful doings.

     After a couple minutes of Nurse Black bawling into the phone at the operator, they finally got the hint that something wicked was occurring, and immediately sent a few members of the police force to the hospital. "Don't move a muscle! I have the police coming!" Nurse Black threatened. Dr. C. knew he wasn't going to get out of this situation, but he didn't care all too much anymore, for, without Nurse Black, he had nothing to live for. "Hey, Jeremy," Dr. C. tried to speak up. Nurse Black's eyes glanced in his direction after hearing his companion call his name. "Can I tell you something?" Dr. C. asked. Nurse black opened his mouth to say something, but Dr. C. interrupted him swiftly. As sirens wailed in the distance, he blurted out, "I've been doing this for years."  With an evil smirk tugging at his lips.


End file.
